Its Not Easy Being Green with sickness
by less than devine child
Summary: 9 were sick. Will 9 survive? (RW/SM)


Hey there! I really felt the need to write this...  
  
DISCLAIMER-Don't own Sailor Moon or Samauri Troopers. I wish I did, I could pay for a cure for the common cold...  
  
9 of them. 9 sick. All 9. 9 out of the 10 were sick. The 9 of them, scattered sleepily across the den. Tissues overflowing out of tiny wastebaskets. Some random holiday special was on TV. Being sick was not fun.  
  
However, there was 1 obviously who wasn't sick. He was lucky, and a bit arrogant for that fact. He knew that he could manipulate his friends into doing exactly what he wanted while they were ill. This evil, diobolical, man was Seji.  
  
Seiji happily strolled to the den where the rest of his friends were sprawled out everywhere. Some sleep. Some bored. Some complaining.  
  
"Ah, Minako," Seiji said cheerily, "Do something entertaining."  
  
"Why should I do anything for you? You're healthy,"Minako whined.  
  
"Ugh. I thought we went over this. If you don't do exactly what I ask, I won't take care of you and your friends. And you guys will be coughing and congested FOREVER!" Seiji explained, laughing to himself.  
  
He know what he was doing was wrong! He did! But he didn't care, he knew it would be more fun to take advantage of his friends.  
  
".....Ok, What should I do?"Minako conceded.  
  
"Nothing....this time. Let this be a fair warning, don't challenge my power." Seiji said, laughing maniacally on his way out.  
  
"Y'know, he's starting to sound more like Arago everyday now," Shin commented.  
  
"Or more like Mamoru," Rei added, but was taken back by Usagi who had a large pillow.  
  
"Rei! Take that back!" Usagi yelled through her horse voice, while smacking Rei with a pillow.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok," Rei whined, "But you must admit he is kind of evil sometimes."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, and they suddenly widened by a pool of saliva that was collecting next to the sofa.  
  
Usagi grabbed for the person who was closest to her, which happened to be Touma.  
  
"Whats that????" Usagi asked, frightened.  
  
"Ugh, I don't know. Makoto go look." Touma ordered.  
  
"Why me? And who gave YOU authority around here?" Makoto asked, a bit pissed.  
  
"Just look Mako," Ami said, "I've got too much of a headache to hear too much fighting today."  
  
Makoto edged over to the sofa, careful to avoid the huge puddle of spit.  
  
She quickly pulled off the pillow, and Shuu's head was the source of all of the spit.  
  
"Eww!" Makoto whimpered, "Shuu wake up, you're making a huge spit puddle!"  
  
Shuu slowly started to wake up.  
  
"When he's totally awake, tell him to clean up his spit puddle, please." Usagi commented dryly.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Makoto said in a mocking tone.  
  
Ryo stumbled in with some medicine; "Got the NyQuil everybody!"  
  
"Yes! Toss it here!" Minako shouted.  
  
Ryo tossed the NyQuil to Minako and she quickly downed it, and passed it around.  
  
Everyone got their share of NyQuil, except for Rei who stopped to look at, and passed it back to Minako.  
  
"Why didn't you take any?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Because I like to refer to NyQuil as the stuffy, sneezy, coughing, why the hell is the room spinning medicine! It doesn't work, it just makes me all dizzy. I'm getting some REAL medicine." Rei said, as she exited.  
  
"Picky, Picky!" Minako said, sticking her tongue out at the door after Rei left.  
  
Shuu finished cleaning his spit mess, and started to pick his teeth.  
  
"Shuu, I don't know if thats the best thing to do for your teeth..."Ami remarked.  
  
"No Ami its fine, picking your teeth makes you look smarter," Shuu said nonchalantly back.  
  
Everyone stared at Shuu with a blank look on their faces.  
  
"Shuu, Stupidity is NOT a handicap. Please DON'T PARK HERE!"  
  
"You're really lucky I don't get that Ami!" Shuu replied angrily, "But it sounds insulting."  
  
"Trust me Shuu, its right up your alley." Ami replied sarcastically, "Geez, that gave me more of a headache."  
  
"Now this is REAL medicine." Rei returned with a box of Sudafed, "Non- drowsy, it works, and the room doesn't spin." She took two Sudafed pills, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Did you know the word 'ass' is in the Christmas carol 'What Child Is This?'"Touma asked everyone.  
  
"No, and why did you say that so randomly?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Seriously, its in there. The little known second verse....Why-"Touma started, but he was cut off.  
  
"Why lies He in such mean estate, Where ox and ass are feeding? Good Christian fear, for sinners here; The silent word is pleading. Nails, spear shall pierce Him thru; The Cross be born for me, for you, The Babe, The Son of Mary." Seiji said.  
  
"Uh oh, the warden returns..." Makoto mumbled under her breath, while Shuu supressed laughter.  
  
"How did you know that second verse to What Child Is This?" Ami asked.  
  
"Seiji knows everything about the word 'ass', Ami" Ryo said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, Ha. I'd watch it if I were you." Seiji warned him.  
  
"What do you want with us now?"Minako asked.  
  
"Nothing much, I've just hidden the rest of the medicine, tissue, and wastebaskets in this house. Hand me the medicine you've gotten so far." Seiji said, being diobolical.  
  
Everyone gave each other a blank stare. Ryo coughed up the NyQuil right away, but Rei managed to hide her Sudafed, under her chair without Seiji or anyone else noticing.  
  
"Now that I have your medicine, it will go into hiding. You're gonna have to find it!" Seji cackled, as he left the room again.  
  
Everyone looked each other with sad puppy faces, that said, "What are we going to do?", then they heard silent giggling, and saw Rei picking out her Sudafed.  
  
"REI! YOU SAINT! YOU HID THE SUDAFED!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'll share it. I'm NOT about to be elected president in this DUMB-ocracy."  
  
"Aw, come on Rei, don't be greedy." Shuu whined.  
  
"Ah, Shutup everybody. You all will be knocked out three minutes from now from taking that NyQuil anyway," Rei said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at each other with agreement, and they all fell asleep.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Everyone wakes up, and begins to watch a soap opera.  
  
"I don't get soap operas," Ryo said.  
  
"Ah, thats because you're not aware of 'romantic drama'." Makoto laughed.  
  
"Romantic Drama?" Touma asked.  
  
"Yes, Romantic Drama. Soap Operas." Makoto explained simply.  
  
"See in this particular one, Laney is a clerk and she's dating her boss Mr. Whitaker, who happens to be Laney's dead twin sister, Jessie's ex-husband, but what Laney doesn't know because she's been recently getting over amnesia, that Jessie's alive and dating Laney's boyfriend she's cheating on with her boss." Minako explained.  
  
"My brain hurts" Shuu remarked.  
  
Minako shook her head, "Guys just don't get soap operas....ACHOOO!"  
  
"Looks like the symptoms are kicking in," Ami remarked, "We've got to find the medicine."  
  
"Yup Ami, ACHOO!, we need to now, before we sneeze to death. Seiji may be our caretaker....but we're gonna have to take care of him!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"We've got to get revenge...."Usagi explained.  
  
And they thought, and thought. And finally....they thought of a plain.  
  
----- Ok, thats quite enough of that. Yes, I'm quite evil, and getting over a cold. Lalalalalalalalalalalala! 


End file.
